


I Feel Alive When I'm With You

by dustvy



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustvy/pseuds/dustvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She broke. Collapsed into his chest, sobbing, clinging to the idea of someone familiar being with her, her hands clenched in his shirt, hoping, just hoping, she could trust him like this, hoping that he wouldn't make her put her mask back up for him. / Some OOC-ness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I wrote this story when I was in High School about four/five years ago, and this is still THE longest fic I've ever written. If only I could write another long fic... I've had it up on fanfiction.net for about a year or so now I think, and I've decided to post it here to see what you all think.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or the story of Fruits Basket. I'm just borrowing them for a little ok?

She was running, that was all she knew right now. She didn't want to know why she was running right now. She didn't want to know why she had a sore face at the moment. Sure, she would have to tell someone later when they noticed the mark that was sure to be there, but that was later, not now.

Now was running. Now was rain. Now was her long blond hair whipping around her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she ran into someone chest. Looking up all she could see through her tears was a mop of orange hair, orange top - Kyo, a voice in her head told her. She stood still, not sure if he was someone she could break with, not sure if he could be trusted when she was like this. She didn't want to be made a fool of, so she stayed quiet. Then he spoke, softly, as if he was afraid he would break her by speaking too loud. "Yankee? Yo! Yankee!," When that didn't work he called her something else, "Uo?"

She broke. Collapsed into his chest, sobbing, clinging to the idea of someone familiar being with her, her hands clenched in his shirt, hoping, just hoping, she could trust him like this, hoping that he wouldn't make her put her mask back up for him. She didn't know if she would even be able to right now. She wasn't strong enough. The thought made her break a little more.

Now there were warm arms wrapping around her, pulling her closer to the body in front of her, awkwardly stroking her hair, swaying them from side to side, as if trying to calm her down. She wasn't sure why Orangey would do this for her, but she wasn't going to stop him. It was nice to be cared for, for once. There was a questioning voice above her head now, her hands tightened into the shirt, worried he was going to pull her away from him. She didn't want to let go just yet.

"Yan-Uo...what's wrong? Are you alright?," a hand moved under her chin and pulled her eyes up to meet Kyo's, his eyes widened as they moved over her cheek and saw the mark that was left there, then she heard a sound come out of him that she could have sworn sounded like a cat hissing.

"Who did this to you?"

Uo shook her head, turning to bury it back into Kyo's chest, but the hand lifted it again, his eyes now staring directly into hers, pinning her with his gaze.

"Arisa," Her breath caught in her throat, "that bruise is in the shape of a hand. Who did this to you?"

Her head shook again, this time he sighed and released her chin, pulling her so that his chin rested on top of her head.

"I'll let you get away with not telling me for now, but you will tell me later. Understand?" She paused for a moment, mulling this over in her head before finally nodding. If she had to tell someone she would rather it be someone who could protect her, not that she needed it, but it would make her feel better knowing, and she supposed it would be better to tell him versus the prince or Hana. She was sure the prince would have no clue what to do, and she didn't want Hana to kill anyone, which Uo was sure her friend would do if she ever found out the truth. And there was no way she would ever tell Tohru about this. No, Orangey was much better than the alternative.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"N-NO! I-I mean...c-could I stay at your house tonight?"

Kyo looked unsure but nodded and turned to walk to his house, "S-Sure..."

Uo had never really considered Kyo to be her friend, but he was friends with Tohru, and she had a feeling he would be the one to ask the least question out of everyone she knew. Right now that was good enough for her. She just wanted to forget tonight ever happened she knew she couldn't, but she so wished she could. Maybe, just maybe, she could be safe tonight, maybe she could let someone else look out for her tonight, maybe he wouldn't be looking for her tonight. Maybe.

As she followed him to his house Uo decided that she couldn't be bothered to annoy him, and she didn't want to ruin her chance at another place to sleep tonight. Well that was what she told herself as she sped up her pace to reach him before clutching his left hand in both of hers. Pointedly not looking at him as he stared curiously in wonder at her, not sure what possessed her to grab his hand in the first place.

Finally he shrugged it off and turned forward again, continuing to walk, not stopping to look at anything or anyone. It was after all, pretty late, and he didn't want to bring unneeded attention to them. He didn't think the Yankee could handle much more tonight from the looks of her. She looked...fragile almost, and for someone to get close enough to put that mark on her face-she trusted them, if she didn't they wouldn't have gotten that close to her, couldn't have. She didn't let anyone she didn't trust close enough to even graze the tips of their fingers on her. How did he know this? He knew the body language she was unknowingly projecting, his was the same, for different reasons of course.

Kyo was ridiculed his whole life for being the cat, sometimes he was beaten, mentally if not physically, almost every day of his life. He learned quickly. Touch is bad. The last person he let in was Shishou.

Uo used to be in a gang, her mother wasn't there from what he could tell either. Then her gang turned on her when she wanted out, the people she trusted most hurt her, beat her. She learned quickly too. Touch is bad. Trust is really bad. The last people she let in were Tohru and Hana.

Now for some reason she was letting this-this boy, this soon to be man, care for her. She was letting him in. Something she promised herself she would never do, and she did it anyways. She hoped she wouldn't regret it later, hoped he wouldn't break her even more than she already was, that he wouldn't leave her all on her own. All she had right now was hope. She hoped it would be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

They were sitting across from each other on his bed Indian style, she had her eyes closed and seemed to be meditating, he was just staring at her, trying to make sure she was really ok, that she wasn't hurt anymore than the bruise on her face. This was hard though for the single fact that she was wearing long sleeves and pants- yes pants. She had to borrow some of his clothes since hers were soaked and she didn't want to wake Tohru, so she was almost completely covered. She had point blank refused a T-Shirt saying that she would get cold, which could be believable, but he had seen this look in her eyes, one that subconsciously told him he was right in his suspicions. This did not sit well with his inner cat, which was odd enough as it was, was trying to make sure Arisa- no, Uo, was alright.

Kyo didn't have much time to wonder why though, because as soon as he glanced up at Ari- Uo again he saw that there were tears sliding down her face. Slowly, Kyo reached out to wipe the tears from her cheeks, but it seemed to not be slow enough because as soon as he got within reaching distance Uo flinched. It was a small flinch, one that would be almost unnoticeable to a normal human, but with his heightened cat sight he did see it. Holding back another hiss at the thought of what had to happen to her to get that reaction, not wanting to scare her, he acted as if he never noticed and continued with clearing her face of her tears.

He didn't want her to feel more awkward that she already did, after all, she was being oddly nice to him for a yankee, for anybody really if he was to be truthful about it. All he knew was that he needed to help her. Wanted to help her.

Through all of his mental ramblings, Kyo failed to realize that Uo was slowly leaning forwards, towards him, with more tears in her eyes, until her arms wrapped around him once more that night and he felt a wet spot developing where her face was touching his shoulder, still he said nothing. He did give another awkward attempt at comforting her thought, patting her on the head slightly as he pondered what to do next. They couldn't both sleep in his room, it would be improper, but since when did he care about proper? He figured that Uo would be the one to make that call. If she decided to go the proper route, where would he sleep? He sure as hell didn't want to sleep on the couch, but there was no way he was going to make her sleep there, even if it wasn't that bad. He figured it would just be less trouble and worry if he just asked her first and found out if he needed to find another place to sleep.

"Hey Yank-Uo...do you want me to sleep somewhere else or...?"

Uo shook her head clinging more tightly to Kyo, giving him an obvious message. She didn't want him to leave tonight, she didn't want to be alone. She would get her way. Kyo was afraid to leave her alone, afraid it would break her more. Slowly, he moved them up his bed, more towards his pillows, wanting to make the both of them more comfortable, before they both moved to lay on their sides facing each other. Kyo still holding Uo close to him.

It was new and awkward to the both of them, but it wasn't unpleasant, and as weird as the felt at this moment, they wouldn't protest having to do this again. It was nice to have someone to hold onto at night. With those last thoughts passing through their heads, they drifted off to sleep. One feeling a little more troubled than the other, with both hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

The next day when Kyo woke he had to pause for a moment to remember why the Yankee was in his bed and why he was even awake. He got the answer to his second question when he heard a soft voice from behind him speak. "K-Kyo-Kun...i-is that Uo-Chan with you?"

The Cat closed his eyes and groaned, of course, the one time Tohru comes to wake him is the one day her best friend is in his bed. Slowly Kyo reopened his eyes and rolled over to face the wide eyed girl, hoping she wouldn't be too upset by the situation she found the two in. He was having a hard time figuring out how Tohru was taking this though, because the young girl still hadn't gotten over the shock of finding the Cat and the Yankee sleeping in the same bed, the two looked to be in a human tangle on top of his bed, he was having a hard time figuring out how to get out of this without waking the Yankee up. Not that he cared, really he didn't. Now though, he decided to tell her what had happened before she came to her own conclusions.

"Tohru, nothing happened. I was walking through town last night and she ran into me, literally, and she was very upset. I didn't really know what to do, and she didn't want to go home, so I brought her here. I figured she would want to see you this morning. She didn't want to be alone though, so I stayed with her. All we did was sleep, I swear."

Kyo could see the young girl blink slowly, processing what she had just been told. He could see her expressions as she flitted through various emotions before finally settling on worry for her friend.

"I-Is Uo-Chan alright!? Thank you so much for helping her Kyo-Kun!"

Shaking his head in amusement at the girl, Kyo went to answer her question but before he could get a single word out the Yankee beat him to it.

"I'm fine Tohru, Orangey here took good care of me."

"I-If you're sure Uo-Chan..."

"I'm sure."

"...A-Alright."

It was clear to both the Cat and the Yankee that the girl didn't really believe her friend, and that she wanted to ask more questions, but she stopped herself. For that they were both grateful. Kyo didn't have the answers she wanted, Uo wasn't ready to give them.

* * *

Breakfast was an awkward affair to say the least. While Yuki merely glanced at the two (Tohru must have warned him.), Shigure wouldn't stop staring at them in his own perverted way and singing "High school Girls", no matter how many times Kyo, Yuki, or even Uo hit him over the head. It was severely annoying.

And the one that should have been bothered the most, besides Uo, was her normal bubbly self, as if nothing had ever happened. Kyo wasn't sure why though, he had expected her to be at least a little bit down, but this was Tohru he was talking about. He supposed that one of them should talk to her just to make sure she was really ok though...but he might just leave that to Uo. He wasn't good with stuff like this.

* * *

From that day on Uo spent most of her time at the Sohma's house, and most of her time there was spent with Kyo. At first everyone had some trouble getting used to it, but after awhile it became the new norm. She had her bad days, the ones where she would come to their house with a new bruise or two, maybe her skin would be red in a certain spot for a while, but she still refused to tell them who was causing these marks on her.

Kyo had his suspicions, he was almost positive he knew who the bastard who did this to her was, her father. He couldn't say for sure though, she wouldn't say anything, and he could never catch the man at it, as Uo somehow always knew when Kyo was at her and her father's apartment and got him out of there as quickly as she could.

Uo had once told Kyo that her father was a drinker, and as much of a leap as it was for others, Kyo knew how quickly a drunk could be angered, no matter how good of a person they were sober. Even so, being drunk was never an excuse for hitting anyone, especially a woman. Ever.

The Cat knew he needed to keep his temper in check and his mouth shut though, he couldn't let her know his suspicions. If she ever found out she would either be frightened that the other man would find out and stop talking to Kyo, or she would be angry that Kyo stuck his nose in her business and still stop talking to him. So as hard as it was, he let it go. Waiting for her to tell him would be better, as long as the injuries she came to him with didn't get any worse she could take her time. Kyo could give her time, he hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

She was running again, this time with a destination, this time she wasn't in denial. This time her ribs hurt and she wasn't sure if she would make it. This time she was crying. This time she needed him. Now.

She finally reached the house she was looking for, trying to keep her breathing under control, she didn't want to make her ribs hurt her more than they already did. Slowly she climbed the stairs to the porch, clutching her ribs and screwing her eyes against the pain. After she reached the front door she pounded on it, hoping someone would hear her, but it was hurting her ribs to do so. Five minutes passed. No one. She banged again, hurriedly clutching her ribs again afterwards, this was not helping them. Five more minutes. Still no one.

Now she was desperate. She was now banging on the door continuously, using all of the strength she could muster, still trying to ignore her ribs. Finally she could no longer ignore the pain and her banging stopped, sliding down the door her arms wrapped around her midsection yet again and she let out a small sob that she was trying to hold in. She couldn't bring herself to do anymore. She wasn't in danger now, and if no one came to the door it was safe enough for her to sleep out here. It was better than being home at any rate.

* * *

The next thing Uo knew, there was someone telling her she needed to wake up and slightly nudging her shoulder.

"Uo-san…Uo-san…Uo!"

Gasping, Uo sat up quickly, groaning at the pain in her ribs, but tried to keep quiet, not wanting to let on just how much pain she was in. Not wanting to let the wrong person know how much pain she was in or worry them.

"K-Kyo?" She barely managed to get the words out with a noticeable lack of breath.

"I-I'll get him for you…" She heard the person say, she couldn't tell who it was exactly, she just knew it wasn't a girls voice. She heard the person leave her side and venture back into the house before going up a set of stairs before she couldn't hear them anymore.

A few minutes later she could hear footsteps again, but this time they were running. It wasn't long before she felt Kyo's strong arms pick her up, one arm under her shoulders, the other under her knees, and take her into the house and up to his room, where the cat would care for her until she felt better, or at least well enough to confirm that her father was the one to do this to her so that he could beat the "man" into a pulp.

For now though, he would nurse the Yankee back to health, he did not like to see her this way. At first when Yuki, that damn rat, woke him up he was ready for a fight, until he heard the words, Uo and hurt, used by that rat in the same sentence. That was when the cat felt his heart drop before running to the front porch, desperate to the Yankee, his Yankee, was ok. The site that greeted him though, was anything but reassuring.

So, following his instincts, the cat quickly gathered her into his arms, careful not to jostle her too much before bringing her here and created a nest of sorts. The boy wasn't too sure of his own reasoning for this, but he let it go, it just felt right, and Arisa was more important right now. Not that stupid fuck of a father she has and not the reason why he would make a nest out of blankets either.

The cat didn't care anymore about that fact that lying in a nest of blankets might make him look like he was going soft, or that he might not be so tough anymore, and he sure as hell didn't care that that damn rat had seen how much he cares about Uo, none of it mattered anymore. Not right now at the very least. The cat's main concern right now was making sure that his Yankee was alive and that she was going to stay that way. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't.

After all, she was the only one to truly accept him. Sure Tohru accepted him, but when she saw his true form she had to think about it, she had to connect his human form to that other one before she came after him. At first he was more than ok with that, figured that anyone that accepted him would have to, even Shishou had to. But then Uo came.

He remembered the first time she saw him transform into a cat, which was kind of inevitable with the amount of time they had been spending together. He had been in a down mood again, that damn rat had yet again won a fight against him, which was nothing new, but he had also used that moment to reinforce the face that Kyo didn't belong in the family, that he was just the stupid cat. He tried not to let it bother him, but after hearing something so often you start to believe it. No matter how much you hate the people saying it.

Uo though, she had noticed how he was feeling that day, and they were on the roof of the school, where no one would see them, so she gave him a hug. At first he was too happy to have someone comfort him to realize that it was a bad idea, when his brain finally caught up to the rest of him though it was too late, he had already transformed. He expected her to freak or to say just how cute he was. Instead she laughed. She laughed and gasped out, "A cat? You turn into a cat?" And that was that. They never told anyone, neither one of them wanted her memories erased after all, and why would she tell anyone? Kyo was her friend after all.

The first time she saw his "true form"? They were walking back to his house after school through the woods, the other went ahead of them because they had detention and it had started to rain. She didn't want to get wetter than she had to and saw how slow it made him so she grabbed his wrist with the bracelet on it a little too high, his natural reaction was to tug it out of her grip, but as he did so his bracelet came off into her hand. As soon as he realized what had happened he turned the hulking form to run away from her, but she, being the yankee she was, jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and asking him just where he thought he was going. She thought that he was... cool like this. He about fainted from shock before transforming into his cat form from her impromptu hug.

Arisa had held onto him for a while, letting him soak in her acceptance, before replacing the bracelet on his wrist, setting him down, and turning to give him his privacy to put his clothes on. When he finished all she did was turn back towards him and grab his hand, continuing the walk to the house. They never told anyone about that either. He didn't want to give up the one person that actually accepted him. She just decided that it was his secret to tell.

* * *

**EPILOGUE.**

It had been a while since Uo had found out about the curse and her last brief encounter with her father, where Kyo had been at her side as she packed up her things to move in with Kyo, Tohru, and the others, never to return again. They were now both twenty-two and in a happy relationship with each other. They had gotten together three years ago after the curse had been broken about a year prior. They would have gotten together before that, but Kyo was too stubborn, not wanting Uo to get hurt by Akito for their love. But they were now engaged to be married, beaten only by Tohru and Yuki who had gotten married about two months ago. They weren't perfect, they never would be, but they had gotten pretty close to it.


End file.
